wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Combust
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#8b0000; background: linear-gradient(to top, #ff0000, #ff0000),#000; box-shadow:inset 0 -1px 3px rgba(255, 0, 0,0.9),inset 0 2px 3px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 5px -10px 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2),inset -5px -10px 36px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 0 15px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.5); font-size: 20px; font-family:'Georgia';" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | abstrxcted |- |'Aliases' | 'Fire Dragon', 'Princess Fire' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | quiet pain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Song(s)' | control- halsey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Animal' | salamander |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Color Scheme | reds, oranges |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | infp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Moral Alignment | true neutral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#8b0000; background: linear-gradient(to top, #ff0000, #ff0000),#000; box-shadow:inset 0 -1px 3px rgba(255, 0, 0,0.9),inset 0 2px 3px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 5px -10px 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2),inset -5px -10px 36px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 0 15px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.5); font-size: 20px; font-family:'Georgia';"| Character Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 14 years old (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | demigirl (she\them) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | princess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | skywing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | skywing kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | queen ruby\tourmaline (mother), unnamed father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to get out of the tower, to be normal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | heteroromantic asexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | the outdoors, her puppets, her status, making jokes, her sister, Hera |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | her mother, her father, not knowing her family, her powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Fears | small bugs, burning others, mother, the unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers | fireborn, anything she touches melts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | obviously fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Love Interests | Othrys (deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Mommy? May I go outside now?" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} They send me away to find them a fortune A chest full of diamonds and gold Combust is abstrxcted's. Do not use without permission. The house was awake, the shadows and monsters The hallways, they echoed and groaned I sat alone, in bed till the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me!" appearance Combust is an unearthly kind of beautiful. She inherited royal looks, the perfect posture, a towering height, majestic wings, but something is off about the stunning dragoness. Combust seems to glow. She is surrounded with an unearthly red aura that gives off heat. Her scales are a very bright, bright red that hurts to look at. Her wing membranes are a carrot orange that fade into a sharp blue hue. Her under scales are a pure scarlet. Combust's eyes are painful to look at. They glow a blue so bright it is almost blinding. Her horns and spikes are pitch black, like coal. Combust's build is perfect. She has the perfect amount of muscle, looking not too muscly but not like a stick. She has long, slender, doe-like legs, and a swan-like neck. Her tail is very long, due to her towering height. Combust's wings are large, and majestic, she is quite proud of them. Her snout is straight and poised. Combust's ears are slim and long, and are each garmented with a single gold earring. When taken out of the tower for a public event, Combust wears fire-proof garments to hide her fire-born nature. These clothes are a bright red and are typically flowing gowns. She wears glossy gloves to hide her claws, and gorgeous necklaces and bracelets of gold and ruby. Jewels decorate her scales in public, she looks like a gleaming statue. And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home personality To the public, Princess Combust is a juvenile delinquent, a dragoness who should not be considered royalty. She's a shame to the SkyWing name. This is what her mother wants them to think. Combust is a shy dragoness, who is obedient to her mother. She tries to be optimistic about her situation, but ultimately is a realist. She is very curious and asks a lot of questions about the outside world. Her traumatizing situation causes her to revert to a child-like state of mind, sometimes even forgetting she was locked in the tower. She pretends she is still talking to Othrys, her lover, and does not face the reality he was executed. Combust shows an exuberant love of life. She thinks everyday is a day she could escape the tower, another possible day she could leave. Her life revolves around her mother and the tower. I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me!" abilities Combust's abilities are dangerous. Her fire-born nature is stronger than most, and is noticeable. Whenever she touches something, it immediately burns or melts. She wears her fireproof clothes everywhere, and is basically bonded to them. God d*** right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? history Combust was born to Queen Tourmaline\Ruby and King Olympus. She was an egg with her twin sister, Hera, but unfortunately Combust absorbed the twin's fire, leaving a husk for a sister. When she was hatched, her twin sister would not come out. Combust dragged her sister out. The minute Combust touched her, she was burnt and crippled. Queen Ruby\Tourmaline was disgusted by both dragonets. Combust scared her, and the sister was lame, neither could be queens. The queen ordered both to be killed on their 8th birthday. Hera and Combust were told to be killed by a young, novice guard, Othrys. Othrys did not have the guts to do it. In anger, an older guard, killed Hera. Combust was horrified, and she flew away to a cave, Othrys following. Combust hid out in the cave for many years with Othrys and the two eventually fell deeply in love. Although they could not touch each other, they still showed their love and appreciation through kind and sweet gestures. On Combust's 12th birthday (human years), Othrys asked her to be his mate (more in a boyfriend type way). Combust replied with a yes. Othrys then left to get food. Othrys never returned, instead Queen Ruby\Tourmaline appeared with two guards wearing fire-proof gloves. They took Combust away and forced her to watch Othrys be killed. They took her to an event in front of the kingdom, making her seem like she was going to be sent away due to being heavy with an egg (even though that was not true and possible). Combust was sent away to an isolated tower, far away from the kingdom. She has been in the tower for 2 1\2 years and counting. She only comes out to show to the kingdom what a disgrace she is. The public has no clue she is a fireborn and the queen would do whatever it takes to keep it that way. The queen comes over to the tower constantly to visit her daughter, to see how her condition is going. I paced around for hours on empty I jumped at the slightest of sounds relationships Queen Ruby\Tourmaline: Combust despises her mother. She was the one who indirectly killed her sister and her mate. She hates her, but is obedient to her. When in public, Combust deals with her verbal abuse and stays calm. She goes along with her mother's tale of her promiscuity, as if some child-like part of her still wants her mommy to come a comfort her, even though that will never happen. King Olympus: Othrys: Princess Hera: I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones trivia * combust means to be enveloped in fire * othrys is the mountain the titans used as their base in greek mythology * she is loosely based off of rapunzel, polly cooper (riverdale), and snow white And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me!" God d**** right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? gallery wip I'm well acquainted with villains who live in my bed They beg me to write them So they'll never die when I'm dead... Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)